Warriors High!
by WispFeather981
Summary: What happens when cats go to high school? Watch out for Berrynose, the infamous prankster, Lionblaze, the ladies man, and who can forget about the brainiac, Jayfeather! (Not to mention the complicated love lives of everyone at Warrior's High :P) Plunge deep into Warrior's High and live the adventures of the warrior cats - as humans! Reviews are welcome!
1. iNtRo

**Hi Guys!**

 **After reading many, many (MANY) Warriors High fanfic on this site, I decided...**

 **WHY NOT MAKE MY OWN?**

 **Anyway, hope you like - but no flame please :)**

 **Please review! I'm always looking for suggestions!**

 **\- Wisp**

* * *

 **Holly's POV**

I smiled.

Walking down the hall of Warrior's High, I realized how lucky I was to be here. I FINALLY completed training at Warrior's elementary and junior high. Today was the big day. I had made it into Warrior's high, along with my brothers, Jayfeather and Lionblaze.

Oh, by the way.

My name's Hollyleaf.

I made my way to the office to receive my schedule and dorm room number. Standing in front of the vending machine, Lionblaze was talking with Cinderheart, who just happened to be my bestie, who also just happened to be Lionblaze's crush.

Cinderheart's silvery-grey hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, with a gold headband that complimented her good-natured face.

Grinning at Lionblaze's blush as he attempted to talk to her, I walked to the front desk. Inwardly, I was surprised that Lionblaze was finding it hard to talk to a girl. Half of the girls back in Junior High couldn't help themselves, they fell head over heels for the golden-haired boy who was always team captain and named 'Most Likely to be a Professional Football/Baseball/Soccer Player' at tshe end of the year.

Whatever. That's not my business.

"Name?" The smiling young lady with grey hair, whom I instantly knew as Silverstream, asked from behind the office counter.

"Hollyleaf." I replied, nervously twisting my jet-black hair with my finger.

I clutched two pieces of paper in my hand as Silverstream handed me my room key.

"Room 198." She smiled.

I nodded my thanks and headed out the door.

"Hollyleaf!" A voice squealed from behind me. Cinderheart hurried up to me, her sisters Poppyfrost and Honeyfern dashing up behind her.

"What room?" She asked.

I pulled out the sheet of paper. "198!" We shouted in unison.

"You guys too?" I nodded towards Poppyfrost and Honeyfern. They nodded their heads, grinning.

We headed off to the Thunder division of the school, following the directions of our schedules. Not to brag, but the Thunder division is the best out of the four sectors: Windclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Thunderclan. I knew I was in Thunder since preschool.

The funny thing is, I don't really remember much before preschool. It was all one big blur before that... No one at Warrior's High knows who their parents are, or anything. Its weird. Anyway...

On our way, I noticed my other brother, Jayfeather, leaning awkwardly against the lockers. His usually-scruffy grey hair was combed and shinier than usual. He was wearing a dress shirt instead of a t-shirt and jeans. His blank eyes were directed at the library entrance, where a clump of girls stood chatting. Oh, have I mentioned that he's blind? Among the group was a skinny brunette, balancing carefully on crutches, legs in braces. Briarlight. She became paralyzed back in Elementary, when a falling tree crushed her spine during recess.

I could tell why Jayfeather was attracted to her. She was sweet and good-natured, despite her disabilities. He was also the one who nursed her back to health after the accident.

'I'll be right back." I nodded towards Jayfeather. Cinderheart nodded, her gaze flickering momentarily toward Briarlight and her group.

"Hey Hollyleaf." Jayfeather greeted without moving. I didn't question how he knew it was me. He has an amazing sense of smell, despite his blindness. He is training to be a doctor, under the supervision of Yellowfang, the head nurse, and Spottedleaf, the assistant nurse.

"Hey, Jay. How's your day going?"

"Not so good." Jayfeather muttered. "I just realized I have to share a room with Lionblaze, Berrynose, Foxleap, and Mousewhisker. The jocks can't talk about anything except sports." My heart beat slightly faster at the names of the other Thunder boys. I've had a crush on Foxleap for as long as I can remember. The russet hair, the smooth way he talks, what's not to like?

I notice again, his sightless gaze was fixed on Briarlight.

I also notice Poppyfrost beckoning me from across the hall.

"Talk to her." I whisper before dashing off to join my friends.

 **Jay's POV**

Talk to her. How was I supposed to just TALK TO HER? Great StarClan. I have a record for embarrassing myself - in front of everybody. Best to just play it safe for now. Unlike Breezepelt, the arrogant fox from Wind who makes out with ten girls per day.

No, I think I'll play it safe.

I follow the flow of freshmen heading towards the stairs and make my way to the Thunder division. Down the third corridor. What is that reek? Lionblaze. My brother, the jock. I have to admit, I'm jealous of the way he can talk so smoothly with girls. Well, any girl not including Cinderheart. Anyone could see that he has a crush on her.

"Yo, Jayfeather!" He hoots. "We're in the same dorm, bro!" I turn suspiciously to Berrynose, the prankster, and Foxleap, the nicest guy in school and my personal friend.

"So, no pranks. That goes for all of you." I state to my roommates.

"Whoa, chill bro! C'mon, I've invited Cinderheart and the girls over for a first-day party!"

"Wait. Will Hollyleaf be there?" Foxleap fretted.

"And Poppyfrost?" Mousewhisker queried.

"And Honeyfern?" Berrynose questioned.

Lionblaze nodded. "And Briarlight. A special treat for YOU, Jay-Jay!"

"So, basically, every one of our crushes?"

"Yep!" Wow. Only now Lionblaze realized what that meant for us.

"WE GOTTA CHANGE!" Berrynose hollered. Within five minutes, the five of us smelled like roses and were dressed like we stepped out of a magazine. Not that I would know how we looked. We sat waiting in silence for the girls, sitting on our individual beds. This was anxiety? I've never known this feeling, mostly because I always ace my tests and never get in trouble. I hate it.

 **Lion's POV**

My heart was thumping a mile a minute. Cinderheart would be here! The sweet, beautiful girl who always gets me out of trouble. I've got to win her over today.

 **Berry's POV**

OMG. OMG. Honeyfern. Light brown hair, brilliant eyes. She was so pretty. She was so out of my league. Today will be the day...

 **Mouse's POV**

I can't believe it. LIONBLAZE invited POPPYFROST and didn't have the decency to tell us? Good thing I have a huge closet. Well, now its mostly empty. But that's not the point. POPPYFROST.

 **Fox's POV**

So basically, Lionblaze is asking me to attend a party with a quiet, intelligent, sweet, not to mention beautiful girl? Hollyleaf has been the love of my life since elementary, we were assigned as project partners. Today I will force myself to work up the nerve to talk to her.

 **Jay's POV**

Breathe in. Breathe out. These are the same exercises I am instructed to give Briarlight every day before school starts, to improve her breathing techniques that had to be rebuilt after the accident. Now it's me who needs therapy. I have to talk to Briarlight. She will be my girlfriend. I can tell myself that, right?

* * *

 **Well. Hope you lovelies liked this first chapter! If you have any suggestions, please review. I will try to post updates every other day... but I am like swamped in school so plz be patient :)**

 **See ya!**

 **-Wisp**


	2. party kitties

**Hi guys!**

 **Welcome to the second chapter of Warrior's High!**

 **Big shout out to Keeper of the Starry Night for pointing out that this chapter was previously the same as the first... my mistake :3 They get a cookie! (::)**

 **Anyways, its fixed now so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern scrambled around their dorm room in a hurry. They had just received a message from Lionblaze about a party.

"How do I look?" Honeyfern panted. She wore a white blouse with black sequined leggings. Her light coffee hair was pinned back in a pink hairclip. As the girls showered her with, "you look amazing"s, A light knock was heard on the door.

Hollyleaf, dressed in a simple green shirt and white jeggings, answered the door. Briarlight stood in the door frame, wearing a purple and grey shirt and a white miniskirt. Her long hair fell to her knees and was curled at the ends. Her arms were covered in silver-colored bracelets that matched her leg braces.

"You all look wonderful!" She complemented and made her way to a chair, placing her crutches on one the bed.

She scanned the room. Cinderheart, dressed in a sky - blue blouse and silver earrings, and Poppyfrost, in her pink scarf and silver sweater looked about to burst with excitement.

"Shall we head out, now?" Hollyleaf suggested. The five girls tiptoed down the deserted hallway and stopped at the boy's door.

 **Lion's POV**

A quick knock and a flurry of whispering behind that door was all it took for us guys to leap off the beds. Who got to answer the door?

I shushed the guys and opened the door. Hollyleaf stood with her arms crossed, with Poppyfrost and the girls behind her.

"Hey Lionblaze." She greeted and they stepped inside.

My eyes instantly diverted to Cinderheart. "You look stunning." I whispered.

"Thanks. So do you." She looked up and down at the polo I was wearing.

"Shall we?" I nodded to a couple of beanbag chairs littered on the floor. She nodded. My heart was about to leap out of my chest. She plopped down on a green one, with me sitting next to her. Now what? Oh no. Um... should I talk to her? It feels a little rushed.

"So, how's Jayfeather?" She asked.

"He's fine. I see he has a bit of a crush on Briarlight." Cinderheart giggled as we watched Jayfeather try to penetrate the group of girls to get to the pretty brunette. This isn't too bad. This is good! Just wait until she hears the songs I picked out. I turn up the radio.

 **Normal POV**

'Why do girls always travel in packs?' Jayfeather thought. He already scented Lionblaze and Cinderheart chatting on the beanbags. He needed to talk to Briarlight.

Finally, she broke away from the pack of girls and noticed Jayfeather shyly standing across the room with his hands in his pockets.

 **Jay's POV**

Oh no. She's coming over. What should I do? I start to panic. Breathe in, breathe out. One. Two. Three. Relax.

"Hey, Jay." A sweet scent wreathes around me. The click of her crutches becomes less faint as she stands next to me. "How's everything?"

"Uh, good, I guess." I gulped. Seriously? That was my chance to make an impression and instead I sounded as dumb as Berrynose when he played a prank on the history teacher in fourth. "Want to sit?" I gestured towards the bunk. She whispered yes and sighed with relief. Stupid! How did I not notice that she was tired of standing on her crutches?

I led her to the bed and let her sit close to me, propping her legs on a chair.

 **Briar's POV**

I sighed. Jay was talking to me! ME! I can hardly believe it. We sat on the bed, stiff and not moving, unlike Cinderheart and Lionblaze, who were talking and laughing. Unlike Berrynose, Honeyfern, Foxleap, and Hollyleaf who were dancing to the tunes blasting from an iPod. Unlike Mousewhisker and Poppyfrost, who sat gossiping.

I needed to tell him how I felt about him, or we would never become close.

"Um, Jayfeather?" I whispered. He glanced at me, his sightless eyes suddenly intense.

"Yes?"

What to say now? I was inwardly suffocating in embarrassment. Suddenly I felt a hand on my lips.

"Its OK. Don't stress out." Jayfeather murmured. "I know how you feel. Not having the nerve to talk to someone because you like them too much. I had that same feeling with someone earlier."

My heart plummeted. So there was someone else in Jay's life. I was about to leap to my feet and storm off. Then I remembered. I couldn't. My crutches lay opposite Jayfeather.

"You know who that someone is?" He asked, his voice gentle. "Its you." I gasped. "I love you." I was about to faint. Wait. Now's my chance.

"I love you too." He sighed, pulling me closer to him. I felt his lips brush my neck and a warm feeling spread through my body.

"Lets meet tomorrow. At the bookstore and cafe near the lunchroom." He nodded, brushing the hair out of my face. We wrapped each other in a hug, his chin resting on my head. I never want to move again.

* * *

 **So... how do you like it so far? Please review for any suggestions. A little later, I will add some dances and stuffs... and these will probably be the main couples.**

 **IvyXBreeze  
LionXCinder  
HollyXFox  
PoppyXMouse  
HoneyXBerry  
JayXBriar  
DoveXBumble**

 **If I've forgotten anyone, or you guys have some suggestions, please review!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Wisp**


	3. DAY 1!

**So basically this is a chapter about the first day of Warrior's High. That means classes and stuffs. And drama. Lots of drama. BTW, Ivypool and Breezepelt will be introduced in this chapter as well.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lion's POV**

Ever since the party last night, Cinderheart and I have been inseparable. Like, INSEPARABLE. Ask anyone. Look, there's Mousewhisker. Why don't you ask him? What? She's just awesome.

 **Mouse's POV**

Did Lionblaze send you? BTW, he and Cinderheart are so cute together, but so annoooyyyyiinngg. They're like, "Hey babe" while I'm still working up the nerve to talk to Poppyfrost.

 **Lion's POV**

Believe me? Anyway, we luckily have lockers next to each other and are in the same classes (except math). So this morning we met at our lockers and headed to Science with Whitestorm. He was an elderly, white-haired guy who was nevertheless energetic and funny. Our task was to mix three unknown substances and make them explode. Easy.

In a matter of 30 seconds, Berrynose, my lab partner, and I were able to cause an explosion so disgusting, we had to evacuate the room. Oh. Have I mentioned that Berrynose is the infamous prankster who was always the one to put a thumbtack on the teacher's seats in kindergarten? His act just escalated from there. By the time Junior High rolled around, he was pulling pranks left and right, like the Camel incident in seventh. Don't ask.

After science was math with Willowbreeze. And then social studies with Frostfur. Then gym. FINALLY! The only subject where I actually try. Ouch! OK, OK. The only subject I'm good at. Satisfied, Cinderheart? Yes, I love you too.

The morning seemed to go by in a flash. Or a blur. Whatever. Gym was awesome, though. I was team captain for dodgeball and we obliterated the other team. I only said _we_ because my team did stuff too. Usually I'm the only one chucking balls at people. But today, I was distracted by Cindy's lush silver hair...the way she ran, her flawlessness...

Wow. I never get like that. I guess Cinderheart is special.

Lunch was next. Breezepelt, a jock from Wind, came over and sat at our table which consisted of me, Jayfeather, Briarlight, Hollyleaf, Honeyfern, Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Berrynose, and Foxleap. Behind him was a tall, willowy girl with silvery-grey hair. Things were about to get interesting.

 **Holly's POV**

What was Ivypool doing with Breezepelt? About halfway through lunch, they traipsed towards our table. It would have been fine if it were just Ivypool. But nooo, she had to bring Breezepelt, the annoying lunkhead from Wind.

"Hi, can I sit with you guys?" Ivypool asked.

Honeyfern patted good-naturedly at the empty seat next to her. She sat down and the two instantly began chatting about their hair. Breezepelt stood awkwardly behind them, wondering if he was welcome or not.

"You're not welcome." Jayfeather offered, casting me a knowing glance. I stifled a laugh. Have I mentioned? Jay can read thoughts. Its creepy, but I kinda got used to it after a while.

Breezepelt sneered and plopped down next to Ivypool, who was still gabbing away to Honeyfern, to his dismay.

"Don't you know its against school rules to have girlfriends in different divisions?" Mousewhisker muttered to Breeze.

"She's my FRIEND. We're not boyfriend-girlfriend." Breezepelt retaliated. Mousewhisker muttered dissent, seeing the misty look Ivypool gave him. Uh oh.

 **Jay's POV**

Well, lunch was a disaster. Even though I couldn't see the looks on my friend's faces, I could tell they were disgusted at Ivypool's niceness towards Breezepelt. Since Ivy's in Thunder, I could see why they would be uncomfortable. Well, I really shouldn't be talking. The course I take, the one where I learn to be a doctor? Well, I can only be a full doctor if I never fall in love. Like NEVER. I'm not allowed to have a girlfriend, even if she is awesome like Briarlight.

OK, OK. The rules actually say I can have a girlfriend, as long as I give up my place as a doctor and instead train to be a nurse. They are really the same thing, except nurses have much more free time. In my case, more free time with Briar. If she decides to be my girlfriend.

I heard her trying to balance her lunch tray in one hand, while gripping her crutches in another, and attempting to stand up.

"Here." I held her lunch tray and she gripped her crutches and heaved herself off the seat. The bell rang. I followed the crowd, with Briarlight acting as my guide, and we deposited our trays.

Time for math. But before that...

"Hey Briar. Meet me outside the library, like we planned after you get your books." She nodded and clicked off in the direction of her locker. I quickly gathered my books and moved in the direction of the library. Oh, almost forgot. I ran back to my locker and retrieved a rose from it. Perfect. I stationed myself outside the library.

I knew it was Briarlight the moment I heard the clicking of her crutches from down the hall. I gestured towards her and she sat down next to me, placing her crutches beside her.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi yourself." I grinned.

"Listen. I called you here today because I need to ask you something." I could hear her heartbeat steadily increase. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She gasped.

"Of course." She hugged me. "I would love to have you as my boyfriend."

I was so happy. I pulled her in for a kiss. I cupped her face in my hands. Her hands caressed my hair. Our lips touched. It was the best feeling ever.

 **Briar's POV**

I don't know how long we sat there kissing. I don't even remember

And I couldn't care less.

 **Holly's POV**

So Briar and Jayfeather are a couple. Hm. Who saw that coming?

I was exhausted. By the end of the day, I was so tired that when I went to my dorm, Cinderheart and Poppyfrost pulled out some sodas and their phones, but I plunged into bed. Bliss.

 **Sorry, that probably wasn't what you were expecting... (I've been writing this chapter in like bursts of 5-10 minutes at a time). I promise that the next chapter will be more satisfying. No flame please!**

 **By the way, I'm looking for a boyfriend for Hollyleaf. A lot of people ship her with Fallen Leaves, but I was thinking more like HollyXFox. Review, review, review and the couple with the most votes will be in my story!**

 **See ya...**

 **-Wisp**


	4. Someone New Shows Up

**So before I type anything... let me just give a quick shout out to Keeper Wishes a Merry Christmas who gave me an awesome idea to add here... you'll see soon enough.**

 **Also, just to get things clear, Jayfeather is blind. Sorry if that wasn't mentioned clearly, I got a review asking if he is, and yes. He is. You know who you are if you asked me...**

 **What else.. oh yeah plz vote for either HollyXFallen or HollyXFox... I'm having a Halloween dance coming up so I need couples people :)**

 **As always, review, review, review! I appreciate your feedback.**

 **Trivia: How old am I? Guess in the reviews!**

 **Peace!**

 **-Wisp**

* * *

 **Heather's POV**

I jogged down the stairs, skipping every other one in an attempt to reach my class early. I wanted a chance to talk to Breezepelt, that hot guy with the slick black hair. The best part is, he is in Wind, same as me, so there is no reason for me to not like him.

I stopped in my tracks in front of Crookedstar's art class.

Breezepelt was chatting with IVYPOOL, a girl from THUNDER, first of all. He blushed as she brushed the hair out of his face. I resisted the urge to go over there and punch her face full of stars. He likes her. I'm the captain of the cheer-leading squad, the most popular girl in Wind, and he likes HER.

As I stood in front of them, I watched Breezepelt kiss her against the lockers. I felt my heart turned to dust.

 **Jay's POV**

I walked into Algebra and ran into - literally ran into Briarlight. I fell flat on the ground, my books scattering everywhere. She lost balance of her crutches and I heard them clatter against the frigid tile.

I felt my cheeks burning as I felt the books at my fingers and helped her up. She regained steadiness, and thanked me with a quick kiss on my forehead. Whoa.

"Thanks, Jayfeather" she panted. Suddenly her voice turned hard. "Got to go." What was that all about? Then I felt a hot gaze sear the back of my neck. Someone was watching me.

I made my way carefully into the classroom, thankfully without knocking anyone over, and took my seat. I scented someone new.. I recalled Principal Thunder mentioning something about exchange students earlier.

"Hey." I nodded to the student. She whispered something back and flung her books on her desk. "Are you new here?" She didn't reply. Weird.

"You're blind. That's why you didn't respond to my nod." She reasoned in a quiet voice.

"That's right." I replied, surprised at her intelligence.

I noticed the extra effort it took for her to gather her books and push herself off her desk when Pinestar asked her to stand up and introduce herself to the class. Her name was Half Moon. Strange.

"What's wrong with your arms?" I asked, hoping it wan't too straightforward. I felt her blush and draw further into her seat.

"When I was little, I don't really know what happened, but there was an accident and I had to get my right arm amputated. I was too young, and my parents... well, I don't know what happened to my parents. All the kids at my school make fun of me, so I guess that was the reason why I was recommended for the exchange program." She whispered.

Well, then... we didn't have much of an excuse to talk for the rest of the period, so after class I slipped outside and headed to my locker. That was interesting.

 **Holly's POV**

I walked out of gym class, chatting with Cinderheart and Icecloud. Foxleap glanced at me from the water fountain, then took a double-take. He blushed. I guess I do look stunning. My hair up in a tight ponytail, wearing skin-tight white shorts and a tank top. My excuse: no reason to annihilate boys in soccer without looking fabulous.

Stopping at my locker, I noticed a guy with ginger hair with white flecks peer shyly at me from his locker. Must be one of those new kids from that other high school.

Suddenly, a voice blared from the loudspeakers. It was Firestar, the senior who was the president of the student council.

"May I have you're attention. This year the student council has decided to host another Halloween dance. It is boys-ask-girls. The dance is on the 31st of October. Thank you."

Firestar approached from the office, looking smug.

"Who're you taking to the dance?" Graystripe, another senior, jogged from the gym.

"Sandstorm, of course!" Firestar looked appalled at the thought of asking anyone else.

"Well, have you asked her?"

"Good point. Hey!" Firestar called across the hall to a beautiful blonde.

I giggled. I hope Foxleap asks me. He's super cute...

 **Lion's POV**

I was going to do it. I was going to ask Cinderheart to the dance. I walked up to her chatting on the phone by her locker.

She hung up before I reached her, though, and turned to me with an expecting look on her face. I jammed my sweaty palms into my pockets and blushed. Come on, Lionblaze.

"Hey, Cinderheart. I was wondering if.."

"YES!" she squealed before I got a chance to get my sentence out.

"Really?"

"Of course! I wouldn't say yes to anyone else." She giggled as I twirled her around and kissed her nose. Dream come true.

* * *

 **Really short chapter! Sorry... but I hope it was better than the last one :3 I know the idea of the ancients attending the school as exchange students isn't new... but... yeah.**

 **PLZPLZPLZ vote for either HollyXFox or HollyXFallen. I'm gonna introduce Fallen Leaves a bit more before the dance, so no worries.**

 **Review, my peeps! See ya...**

 **-Wisp**


	5. Dovewing Has A Problem

**Sup my peeps.**

 **This is the 5th chapter of Warriors High! How's it going so far? Any suggestions? Plz review!**

 **Also I'm gonna just do HollyXFox cause I'm evil and pair Hazeltail with someone else... not sure who. And Dovewing will be conflicted between Tigerheart and Bumblestripe, as always.**

 **Sorry all u FallenXHolly fans... maybe I'll create another story where they are paired... if I receive at least 10 reviews saying yes, I should, by the next chapter ;3**

 **And no, they do not have to be from different people.**

 **AND ALSOOOO... the answer to the trivia... will be revealed in the next chapter ;)**

 **Ya know the drill... review!**

 **:)**

 **-Wisp**

* * *

 **Holly's POV**

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and glanced at my clock. Eleven-forty! Why didn't the girls wake me up!? Then I noticed Cinderheart's snoozing murmur from the bunk above me. Of course... it's Saturday! The fist week of warrior's high has finally ended. Not that I've been complaining or anything. Things have been... interesting.

Oh yeah. That new exchange kid? Fallen Leaves? He bushed as I nodded to him in the library the other day. What do you think THAT means?

Anyway, I headed over to my desk where I set up my laptop. I opened a can of soda and logged onto the Warriors Chat Room.

 _Enter Username._ Easy.

 _Username: **WarriorLuvr**_

 **WarriorLuvr has entered the Chat Room.**

 **WarriorLuvr:** any1 else here  
 **WarriorLuvr:** btw its Holly  
 **BlazeOfTheLion:** Hi hollyleaf  
 **WarriorLuvr:** Lionblaze.  
 **BlazeOfTheLion:** How did u kno who I was?  
 **WarriorLuvr:** Your name gives it away. clearly.  
 **WarriorLuvr:** Thank god Cinderheart isn't on. poor humiliated you...

 **CinderxXxLion has entered the chat room.**

 **CinderxXxLion:** I am now!

I glance behind me to see Cinderheart perched on her bed with the computer on her lap smiling slyly at the screen. She gives me a wink as notifications pop up on our screen.

 **BlazeOfTheLion:** Well.  
 **CinderxXxLion:** No worries I still think ur awesome.  
 **BlazeOfTheLion:** to prove it meet me in the coffee shop downstairs in 10.  
 **CinderxXxLion:** Right. C U  
 **BlazeOfTheLion:** This girl is my destiny.  
 **CinderxXxLion:** :3 sweetie  
 **WarriorLuvr:** Ew.  
 **BlazeOfTheLion:** I wouldn't be talking. I saw who you were staring at at lunch the other day  
 **CinderxXxLion:** Foxleap! He's cute...  
 **BlazeOfTheLion** Babe!  
 **CinderxXxLion:** No worries Lion Ur my one and only...c u in ten  
 **BlazeOfTheLion:** Bye then. Luv you...  
 **CinderxXxLion:** luv u babe

 **CinderxXxLion has left the chat room.**

 **BlazeOfTheLion has left the chat room.**

I shut off my laptop and giggled as Cinderheart tried to fit herself in a real tight shirt and some shorts.

"You know it doesn't matter how you dress?" I asked her, as she looked herself in the mirror.

"Meh. I try." She twirled once and pranced out the door. Rolling my eyes, I turned to my phone where I received a text from Foxleap.

 _Hey, Hollyleaf. I was wondering if you would meet me in the gym? I have to talk to you._

The butterflies in my chest soon turned to bats that soon turned to pterodactyls. Should I go? Or should I wait and let him find me...

 **Dove's POV**

There he was, that handsome guy walked by me again today. The only trouble was, he is from SHADOW, THUNDER'S MORTAL ENEMY! His name was Tigerheart. With his dark brown hair and all that muscle... He's gotta be mine!

Then there's that Bumblestripe, cute, with shiny grey hair. And the biggest plus is that he's in Thunder, so there's no reason for me to not be with him.

I heard two beeps from my phone. Looking down, I realized one was from Tigerheart and the other from Bumblestripe. Ugh! Why does this have to happen to me?

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice. I turned, and was grateful to see Ivypool, my sister. "Watch out, your phone is gonna..."

She was right. I was squeezing so tight that my plastic phone case was bending.

"Its just," I tried hard to not sound like a five-year old who just dropped their ice cream. "Boys are so stressful!"

"I know, child!" Ivypool crooned. "Though never fear, for I, Ivypool, shall give you the best advice ever."

I rolled my eyes. Then everything was silent. The previously-noisy, bustling hall had turned into a mausoleum. Everyone was staring at something behind us that was apparently terrifying.

"Who just died?" Ivypool joked. A cold voice sounded behind us, turning our blood to ice.

"You will soon, Ivypool."

The last thing I remember was Heathertail lunging from behind a plant and stabbing my sister with a knife.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! :D**

 **I hope this chapter isn't all bad... even though its really short. In my defense, its pretty hard to write while taking care of your brother while studying for 50 tests that my teachers are graciously offering me! Well, its more like they're forcing me but whatevs...**

 **Good news is I'll be on break for the next two weeks... YAY NO SCHOOL... so I'll be able to update more.**

 **Also, like Duchess Frost, I HATEHATEHATE Heathertail so she's gonna be the bad guy, kay ;)**

 **Also, I'm still wondering who should take Dovewing to the dance... Tiger or Bumble? TELL ME I HAVE NO CLUE**

 **Remember, please review! :)**

 **Wisp OUT**


	6. HERE COMES HEATHERTAIL

**Re-uploading this chapter and ohmygod i was so cringe**

 **Dove's POV**

I opened my eyes and glanced around. Where.. what happened? Didn't Heathertail.. just attack us? Now its all coming back. Ivypool! Where is my sister?

I'm in a room. A cold, clammy room. My head kills! Wait. Is that Lionblaze? And Breezepelt? What are they doing here?

I tried to move. I'm tied up. So are they. Lionblaze and Breezepelt are stirring when I hear the click of high-heels slowly approaching. A door opens in the corner of the room.

Heathertail. The golden-haired girl was followed by a tall, muscular boy.

"What have you done with my sister?" I hissed.

"And Cinderheart!" Lionblaze fumed. Cinderheart? Why would she be here?

"Oh, they're around." Heathertail commented vaguely. "Just my guests for a while," The way she said 'guests' sent a chill down my spine.

"How nice of you to join me!" Heathertail circled us slowly. "Lets strike a deal. I tell you where Ivypool and Cinderheart are, and you become my minions in honor of the Dark sector." The Dark sector is located in the basement of the school. All the students who are expelled or have a grudge against someone in the school. They have special classes. They learn fighting and killing.

Heathertail traced the outline of my face with a perfectly manicured finger. I bit at her, causing her to recoil.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Heathertail hissed.

"Where is my girlfriend?" Lionblaze and Breezepelt demanded in unison.

"Well, I guess this is a good time as any to tell you my plan." Heathertail mused. "You see, in sixth grade, you, Lionblaze, turned me down because we were in different sectors. That was understandable back then. We were all loyal to the code." Lionblaze nodded slowly, his eyes narrow. The warrior code is a set of rules that everyone must follow or they would get expelled, or worse, sent to jail.

"But, now, in high school, rules are, well, lax. We could've been together. And then you started seeing that **(swear word)** Cinderheart. You think I would let you get away with that? Let _her_ get away with stealing you from me?" Lionblaze looked ready to explode.

"Well, for one thing," he began, but Heather cut him off again, turning to Breezepelt.

"And _you._ You're in Wind. I'm in Wind. You're hot. I'm cute. You're popular. _I'm popular._ See any similarities? There is no reason for us not to be together."

"So this is _revenge?_ You capture us and demand us to break up with our girlfriends just to satisfy your twisted little mind?" Breezepelt rasped.

"No. I'm gonna hurt the people you love most right in front of you. Harespring!" Heathertail called, ignoring our cries of horror. "Bring in the hostages."

"You can't do this!" I wailed.

"Watch me." Heathertail opened her jacket and on the inside was an impressive array of knives and daggers. Harespring vanished behind another door and dragged out my sister and Cinderheart, both who were kicking and squealing the best they could beneath the ropes and mufflers that covered them and their faces.

"No!" Lionblaze and Breezepelt cried, the pain in their voices unmistakable. Heathertail chose a rather cruel-looking blade and set it at Cinderheart's throat.

"Not so fast!" A voice sounded from above us. A figure, shrouded in black leaped down from the ventilator shaft and landed in front of the struggling boys, cutting their ropes.

"No!" Heathertail hissed as I was released from the uncomfortable position I was in. I lunged at my sister and untied her, while Breezepelt punched Harespring in the jaw and Lionblaze pushed Heathertail aside. The girls were free. Heathertail and Harespring were outnumbered, two to six, counting the mystery person.

"You won't get away with this." Lionblaze's fist connected with Heathertail's stomach. She kicked him in the shins and he crumpled to the floor.

"One down." Heathertail smirked and lunged to me.

 **Unknown POV**

I whipped around to see Lionblaze fall to the ground and Heathertail lunge at Dovewing. I intercepted and shoved her away while Cinderheart and Breezepelt knocked Harespring to the ground. Ivypool! She lay on the ground, one arm twisted. Probably broken. Harespring was unconscious and the blonde girl was pinned to the wall by Breezepelt, who was holding a knife.

He turned to see Ivypool, who was slowly loosing consciousness. He let out a cry of anguish and released Heathertail. She smirked and ran out the door. I pursued her, tackling to the floor and knocking her out with one blow. That was the end of that. Picking up my phone, I quickly dialed Jayfeather's and Spottedleaf's numbers.

"Hello? Quick. There are two of us injured. One with a broken arm, I think, and another with a broken leg. No, the rescue didn't go as planned. They didn't get away. Yes. The Dark sector. Room 132. Storage. Yeah. Don't worry, they're both knocked out. OK. Bye." I hung up and raced down the hall, my long hair fluttering behind me.


	7. Aftermath

**Well, well, well, look who's back! Wisp here! How was the last chapter? :D**

 **Do ya wanna know who the unknown was? You really do? Ok, then. Be patient... You'll find put soon enough!**

 **Haha! I'm evil!**

 **On with the show (or chapter or whatever)**

 **:D**

* * *

 **Ivy's POV**

I woke up in the hospital division of the High School. All I can remember was... Heathertail? Yeah... and Harespring... attacking us.. and Cinderheart! Where is she? I struggled under the blankets and sat up. Dovewing sat with her head in her arms, and smiled when she saw me awaken. She wrapped me in a hug.

Then I noticed. Breezepelt was leaning against the wall near my bed, his eyes wet as he saw me revive.

"You're ok." his voice was ragged. the black-haired boy sat next to me on my bed, disturbing my arm which I just noticed was wrapped in a sling. I winced.

"Sorry." Breezepelt whispered. I pecked his cheek and looked around. The harsh lights illuminated Cinderheart sitting beside Lionblaze, whose leg was in a cast. She caressed his hair while he slept, her face full of sorrow. Jayfeather was fiddling with some dials on the side of his bed.

There was a light knock on the door of the room. Jayfeather answered with a grim look on his face. The figure in black was standing there. He/she pulled down her hood, letting _her_ long black hair fall to her waist.

I gasped.

It was Hollyleaf.

"Hollyleaf!" Cinderheart shrieked. "It was YOU? YOU saved us?"

"I can't believe it. I owe you my life!" I murmured.

"No, you don't." Hollyleaf contradicted. "I knew Heathertail's plan before you guys did. I didn't tell you because then Heathertail would try to kill me, too, and there would be no one to save you cause no one else knew. So basically, I left you to Heathertail, and then saved you to save me."

"But how did you know?" Breezepelt gasped suspiciously.

"I heard her talking to that troll, Harespring, in the library. I'd just gone to do a bit of studying and I maybe 'accidentally' overheard." Jayfeather gave a choked laugh that quickly turned into a cough.

"Well, we're all here, and safe. Harespring is being interrogated by the principals, but no one knows where Heathertail has got to." Jayfeather reported.

So there's still trouble out there...

 **Lion's POV**

I woke up to joyous chattering. Wait... didn't Heathertail just assault us? Where am I?

"Lionblaze, you're awake!" A cry sounded next to me. Cinderheart sat beside me, silent tears cascading down her face.

"I'm alright." I pulled myself into a sitting position and kissed her. Then I groaned. My left left leg was screaming.

"Take it easy." Jayfeather instructed, suddenly materializing. "You broke your leg. You're gonna have to use crutches for a while." I moaned comically, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey, Hollyleaf. Thanks for saving me." I murmered.

"You take it easy, bro. If you get into any more fights, its not gonna be me who gets you out of them!" She joked lightly.

"Wait... do the principal know about Heathertail?" Dovewing queried, clearly anxious.

"Nope. You two were found by Spottedleaf, and she took you immediately up here. We know Heathertail is still out there. If we turn her in, all the more reason for her to want to kill us right?" Dovewing asked.

Hollyleaf nodded.

"Lionblaze, Ivypool, you guys can head back to your dorms. There is nothing else I need to do. Just.. take it easy, ok?" Jayfeather turned to me.

"Alright, alright. Hey babe, help me up, will ya?" Cinderheart gathered my crutches and I balanced easy. "Let's head upstairs." We left the room, arm in arm.

 **Breeze's POV**

I lead Ivypool out the door, making sure her arm never bumped anything, with Dovewing, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather trailing behind. I passed my sector, wanting to see Ivypool safely to her room first.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Written on sheets of paper on Cinderheart's, Ivypool's and Lionblaze's room doors were identical messages, all reading the same thing. The handwriting was sloppy, as if the writer was in a hurry.

 _I will get you. You don't deserve to live. Beware. Watch your backs. I'm watching you._

 _\- H_

* * *

 **Ta daaa! Yep, I'm evil and creepy! Did ya likey? In about six or seven chapters or so I'm thinking about doing a 'Ask the Warriors" bit where all the guys who get asked receive a letter in the mail with their question. However, if I don't get at least 10 questions by chapter... lets say 15 or so, then I won't do one... YET!**

 **You know the drill... review!**

 **-Wisp**

 **P.S. I bet u weren't expecting Hollyleaf to be the 'unknown'!**


	8. Jayfeather has Girl Trouble

**Heya peeps! My lovely reviewers. How was the last chapter? I apologize to all of you, especially Swallowfrost for not updating sooner... :C**

 **This chapter introduces Fallen Leaves and Half Moon a bit more. Let me just say in advance that its gonna be a longish chapter... so ya might wanna clear your schedule before you read :P**

 **Shout out (again) to the wonderful Keeper for providing two fabulous ideas. I hope these cookies are enough to show my gratitude! (because I can't explain my thanks enough in word form)**

 **(::)(::)** **(::)(::)** **(::)(::)** **(::)(::)** **(::)(::)** **(::)(::)** **(::)(::)** **(::)(::)** **(::)(::)** **(::)(::)** **(::)(::)** **(::)(::)** **(::)(::)** **(::)(::)** **(::)(::)** **(::)(::)** **(::)(::)** **(::)(::)** **(::)(::)** **(::)(::)** **(::)(::)**

 **Also, review any questions you might want to ask any of the cats/people in this story. The ask-the-warriors chapter will be the 16th chapter.**

 **Trivia: Which Warrior's cat do I HATEHATEHATE the most?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Half's POV**

The library. The perfect place to think. To think about the tall boy with grey hair. And blind blue eyes that sparkled whenever he was near that girl.. what was her name? Briarlight.

I heave my books on the table. Since period three is the freshmen's free period, I've come to work out some blueprints for a prosthetic arm to replace the one I lost when I was little.

This one has potential. I thoughtfully twist my white hair. It's strong, durable, with flexible fingers and even sensors to detect when something is harmful. But this one over here looks more realistic... and can grip things easier. Which one to choose? And how to build them?

Fingering my hair thoughtfully, I hardly notice the presence of someone next to me. Oh. My. StarClan. It's Jayfeather.

"Hey." Jayfeather paused behind my chair. "Whatcha up to?"

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about planning to build a prosthetic for myself. Even though this is just a sketch. And I have no materials. And I know no one here. And I'm soooo confused!" I end in a wail, which was pretty embarrassing. I'm pretty sure I just earned a reputation for being a handicapped crybaby.

"No one said you're a crybaby!" A bewildered Jayfeather comments. Oops. Did I say that out loud...?

"I just need help." I sigh. "Do you know anyone that has the right parts to build my arm?" Jayfeather murmered to himself.

"Yea. Maybe Owleyes? You know the Applied Tech teacher? He might.. Only one way to find out!" He dashed to the door of the library, stopped, and turned. "You coming?"

We traveled through many corridors. Jayfeather, moving as confidently as a sighted cat, and me following. We finally stopped in front of room 129 on the third floor.

"May I help you?" A gravelly voice sounds from behind a desk. A white haired man with large spectacles looks at us through a see-through contraption that seems to have no particular use.

"Yes, sir. We were looking for parts to build a prosthetic arm for my friend here." I tried not to giggle. Jayfeather? Sir?

"Ah! An independent project! Of course, of course. One moment." He disappeared in a closet and reappeared carrying a box overflowing with materials. "I hope this is enough?" Jayfeather examined the contents with his fingers and nodded. I cleared my throat.

"Of course, she has to approve." I nodded sarcastically as he hurriedly handed the box to me.

"Thanks, sir. This should be perfect." I said, grateful.

"Of course. And if you youngsters need anything else, feel free to rummage through the room for spare parts!" We grinned and sprinted out the door.

"To the library then?" I nodded. Back at the table, I described my sketches. We chose the realistic-looking arm and Jayfeather offered to star building that night.

"Maybe you'd like to come over?" I blushed and agreed without thinking. Just then, the bell rang. Off to math. Jayfeather grabbed the box and helped me with my books. Suddenly he stiffened as the muffled click of crutches was heard on the carpet.

 **Jay's POV**

Oh no. Why did Briarlight have to be here? Now?

"Hi Jayfeather! How's it going?" Her voice became hard as she saw Half Moon standing close to me. "Whose she?"

"Briarlight, its not how it looks." I groaned as the glare of two girls scorched my face. "Half Moon and I are just friends."

"Whatever." She said breezily.

"Just friends?" Half Moon sounded hurt. Aargh! Why does this have to happen to me?

"Half Moon, Briarlight is my girlfriend." Half Moon winced.

"Oh. Really? Well, she's lucky to have you." Her voice cracked. Briarlight huffed and went to join Rosepetal by the check-out counter. "Maybe we can still be friends?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"That's all I needed to know." And the next thing I knew, she kissed me.

 **Fox's POV**

I leaned against the wall outside Longtail's English class. I needed to ask someone to the dance.

"Hi Hollylea..." my voice trailed off at the sight of my hopefully-future girlfriend laughing at something a ginger haired boy said.

"Hey Foxleap. Excuse me." She nodded and sprinted away as Cinderheart and Lionblaze called her from across the hall. The new kid and I stared awkwardly at each other.

"You're Fallen Leaves, right?" I asked recalling Windstar announcing his name during class. He nodded.

"Yep. And I was just talking to that cute girl over there. Hollyleaf, I think." My jaw tightened. Am I jealous? Noticing me, he recoiled. "What, are you two together?"

"Not officially. Though I do want to ask her to the dance." I answered.

"Then what's stopping you?" What _is_ stopping me? Unable to reply, I stood there, my mouth flapping noiselessly like a fish out of water. "Tell you what. I'm gonna get you two together."

"Are you serious?" I gasped. He nodded, his eyebrows raising thoughtfully. "But no hard feelings, right?"

"No, no. I think of her more like a friend. Besides, I already have a crush on Half Moon, since she goes to the same school as me." I murmered assent.

"So how do you plan on getting us together?" I queried.

"Well, the dance is in a month, so we gotta..." we walked past Berrynose running away from Brackenfur, whose hair he just dyed white. How, don't ask me.

"That's Berrynose. He's a handful."

"Thank you. I try." Berrynose replied, bowing to us. Fallen Leaves and I laughed at Brackenfur's amused/enraged face.

I think I just made a new friend.

 **Jay's POV**

I'm in big girl trouble. I knew that the second Briarlight passed me in the hall and practically growled in my ear. Oh, here she comes again.

"Briarlight, I" was all I could get out before she half-shoved half tripped me. I stumbled but regained my balance. "What was that for?" I wailed.

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you." Was the cold reply that came from the girl I loved. The problem was, I knew what was bugging her.

"Briarlight, just.." I tried again.

"Don't." Her voiced was strangely high pitched as she left me stranded in the hallway.

* * *

 **Aww, poor Jayfeather! I feel so bad for him :C You're gonna have to wait to see if they're ever gonna make up. And Half Moon is working on her arm, and the boys are making a plan, and in the next chapter there's gonna be more mayhem (coughcoughBerrynosecoughcough) :D**

 **I hope to update soon! Review if ya have any suggestions :3**

 **Sayonara!**

 **-Wisp**


	9. Attack of the Itching Powder

**OK, I can't believe I'm on chapter nine already! It is chapter nine right? It feels like I just started this fanfic yesterday!**

 **Well, as I promised, this chapter will be filled with drama, laughter, and itching powder. You know what that means... Berrynose! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the creepy note Heathertail left on the dorm doors. Be patient! I'll get there eventually.**

 **Now I'm gonna answer a couple of people's reviews just because** **.**

 **Guest: Thank you! I enjoy being twisted :D And also, to answer your question, Ivypool was going to get stabbed in the back but I might have forgotten that not-so-tiny detail... let's just say she's alive. Don't hate me! D:**

 **H: Oh, you're gonna get plenty of Hazeltail in this chapter, don't worry! (And good question BTW. I don't know who to pair Hazeltail with yet.) As for your name - maybe Haley? Wait... Hazel's a name, right? Then that's my second guess.**

 **R &R, and enjoy! I hope this will be hilarious!**

 **Au Revoir(did I spell that right?)**

 **-Wisp**

* * *

 **Cinder's POV**

Ah. Free period, finally! Having to sit through Mousefur's history lesson was a pain. Then English was a pain. Now I'm in the library, on one of the laptops, entering an online chatting and webcamming website used by students here at Warrior's High. Since webcamming is not allowed during school hours, I clicked the 'chat' button and saw who else was on.

Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Breezepelt, Ivypool, and.. uh oh. Berrynose, showed up in the "Freshman" box. Things were about to get real.

Our usernames could be creative, however there is a list on the side that tells us who everyone is, and you can send a private chat to anyone in the chat room.

Let me say that that has come in handy.

 **Username:** **Cindy198**

 **Users:**

 **Lionblaze:** **Awesomeness810**

 **Hollyleaf: LeafOfHolly**

 **Jayfeather: BrainDead**

 **Breezepelt: BlackHawk**

 **Ivypool: IRuleYou**

 **Berrynose: PotatoMaster**

* * *

And the drama starts. I glanced across the library and saw Jayfeather whisper into a mouthpiece connected to his laptop. A text popped up on the screen.

 **BrainDead:** Hello peeps.

 **LeafOfHolly:** Hay Jayfeather.

 **BlackHawk:** Wait how are you here

 **Awesomeness801:** Copy that.

 **BrainDead:** There's a feature that lets me speak into the laptop and then my text appears on the screen. And then the computer reads out your messages to me.

 **LeafOfHolly:** Cool **.**

 **Awesomeness801:** Copy that.

 **BlackHawk:** Nice username babe!

 **PotatoMaster:** I'm here! The party can start!

 **BlackHawk:** Oi, Berrynose! I think the ruler here is Ivypool.

 **IRuleYou:** Why thank you, Breezepelt.

 **PotatoMaster:** That's easily fixed

 _ **PotatoMaster's username has been changed to EpicDude**_

 _ **IRuleYou's username has been changed to EpicDudeRulesMe**_

 **EpicDudeRulesMe:** Hey! How did you do that?

 **EpicDude:** Hay is for horses, my good lady! (One sec I'ma private chat you)

 ** _EpicDudeRulesMe's username has been changed to BlackIvy_**

 **EpicDude:** You're welcome.

 **BrainDead:** What did he send you?

 **BlackIvy:** Oh, just the instructions on how to hack other people's usernames.

 **Cindy198:** Ooh gimme!

 **BlackIvy:** Not a chance.

 **Cindy198:** I have cookies!

 **BlackIvy:** Send them over tonight and I'll give you the instructions.

 **EpicDude:** By the way, if anyone sees Brackenfur... I was never here.

 **LeafOfHolly:** Right **.**

 **Cindy198:** And with that, lets leave.

 _ **The chat room has been closed**_

I stood up, shutting of the laptop and walked out of the library. Berrynose was hiding behind a large plant in front of the boy's bathroom. In about three seconds, Brackenfur, a junior, also an emo, walked out wearing a sweatshirt and pulling a hood tightly on his head. He was glancing around warily, probably cuz he didn't forget Berrynose's latest stunt with his golden hair, which had been dyed white in his sleep.

"YOLO!" Berrynose shrieked and poured a white powder down Brackenfur's shirt. He screeched and leaped five feet in the air.

"BERRYNOSE. YOU'RE. DEAD." Brackenfur hissed ominously and lunged towards the cream haired boy. Then he halted. And he began itching. Like, frantically itching. I, and most of the others in the hallway, collapsed with laughter as Brackenfur performed something resembling the chicken dance while Berrynose giggled like a five year old.

Itching powder! Classic Berrynose.

As the small crowd slowly dispersed, I headed outside and joined Hazeltail and Icecloud, who were hanging by the flagpole.

"Hi Cinderheart - wait one sec." Hazeltail added as her phone rang. "Blocked number... I wonder who that could be... should I answer it?"

Icecloud nodded.

"Hi, who is this? Um, what? OK..." Hazeltail hung up with a bewildered look on her face. "Someone named Berry has something for me...told me to come to the auditorium."

"Are you serious? This has Berrynose written all over it!" Icecloud piped up.

"Literally. He shouldn't have said his name." I chimed in.

"Well, girls, we gotta get our revenge." Hazeltail shut off her phone. "So here's the plan..."

 **Berry's POV:**

Itching Powder: check.

Fake phone call sent: check.

Cheesy disguise: check.

The ultimate itching powder escapade is underway. I ducked behind the vending machine at the sound of giggling girls. Time to prank my sister. I adjusted my mustache and wig and darted out.

"Is this Hazeltail?" I asked in a French accent. "I ave something for you zat may be of your eentrest." I held up a box that was filled with.. you know it! Filled to the brim with pure itching powder. I packed so much inside, it is guaranteed to explode when she opens it.

"Oh, `ow sweet! I ave something for you az vell!" Wow. She matched my accent pretty good there! Hazeltail grinned and handed me an even bigger box.

"Vell vell vell. What have we here?" I looked up at the girls, only to see that they had moved to the other side of the hallway. I shrugged. They giggled. Something isn't right here... Cautiously I opened the box.

And I got a face full of itching powder.

Hazeltail, Cinderheart, and Icecloud doubled over in laughter while the crowd cheered.

"You didn't do a good job of hiding the powder in your dorm. Plus you said half of your name in the phone call." Icecloud snickered. "Rookie mistake."

Humiliated, I chicken-danced my way to the boy's bathroom. That's the last time I mess with my sister and her friends.

"Well played, Hazeltail." I muttered. "Well played."

 **Jay's POV**

Why do girls have to be so difficult? Lost in thought, I practically got shoved by Lionblaze on the way to my dorm.

"Oh, sorry bro." He apologized. I glared at him. "What's up?" I glared at him. "What?" He yelled, frustrated. I lowered my gaze.

"Girl trouble." I murmered and stalked away. I ran up the stairs, skipping every other one and sprinted towards my dorm. I need to be alone. Then I paused. Was that - crying? I tiptoed across the hall to find the door of a dorm slightly open. I peeked inside and found a beautiful brunette sobbing on her bed.

Briarlight?

Light footsteps sounded at the end of the hall. I quickly ducked behind a large plant. Half Moon!

"Briarlight?" Her soft voice echoed across the barren hallway as she creaked open the door. "What's the matter?"

"As if you don't know!" came her choked reply. "I saw you the other day! Kissing Jayfeather." _What?_ "My BOYFRIEND."

"Briarlight. I want you to know that I never loved him. I always thought of him as a friend. He likes you - no, he _loves_ you. The dance is a couple weeks away. You can go alone or you can go with Jayfeather." Half Moon replied softly.

"Really?" Briarlight sounded like an apprentice.

"Really." Half Moon softly shut the door and padded past me. I flinched as she glanced at me, crouched next to the door.

"Talk to her." She whispered. I nodded. This time I think I will. Heading inside, I slowly shut the door.

"She's right, you know." I commented as Briarlight lifted her head, surprise in her watery eyes. "I never loved Half Moon. But I love you." I sat next to her and put my arm around her. "So about that dance. May I have the honor?"

She giggled and snuggled closer to me. "Of course." I sighed and wiped the tears from her cheeks, noticing for the first time how soft her skin was. I'm not sure how long we sat there, together. All I know is that I'll never let her go like that again.

* * *

 **I know, I know! Sucky chapter! And late update too. Sorry? I've been busy.. surprise trips and stuffs.. I'll try to update soon!**

 **And also to answer my trivia: The Warrior Cat that I despise the MOST is...**

 ***drumroll please***

 **MILLIE! Can anyone relate?**

 **Oh ok. Got to go eat lunch now even though it's almost three...**

 **See you guys later!**

 **-Wisp ^_^**


	10. We Build a Robot Arm

**..Hello..**

 ***blushes from behind laptop screen as insults and cookies are thrown***

 **Just kidding, I bet most of you lovely viewers have ditched me for some better fanfic lol**

 **OK, so in this chapter Jay Jay is going to help Half Moon build her arm.**

 **It's gonna be short, I'm sorry, but hey, at least I'm updating!**

 **Jay's POV**

I clutched the box full of spare parts and dumped the contents on my desk. Half Moon should be here soon..

Pacing the room, I wiped my palms on my shorts as the dorm door opened and accidentally ran into Lionblaze, who was just entering the room.

"Shoot! I thought you were Half Moon." I grumbled. Lionblaze scoffed.

"Who's she? That geeky transfer student?" My face reddened.

"No!" I felt Lionblaze's gaze scorch the back of my neck. I drummed my fingers on the desk. "OK, maybe, but she's no geek."

"Fine, I'm outta here! I got practice." Pausing to grab his football and jacket, he headed out the door.

 **Half's POV**

I skipped the stairs two at a time and paused at Jayfeather's ajar dorm door. I cautiously pushed the door open with my foot, as my good arm was cradling the sketches of my prosthetic.

"Jayfeather?" I murmered and was instantly face to face with the silver-haired boy.

"Hi, Half Moon." Jayfeather greeted me, blushed and grabbed the sketches and placed them on the dorm desk.

"Soooooo." I sigh as he plops down in a chair. "Shall we begin?" He nods.

"Do you mind describing the blueprints?" He turns his sightless eyes up. I nod, and so begins a half hour of delicately outlining each detail of the sketches. Jayfeather nods occasionally, feeling for parts in the box with his eyes staring straight ahead, his brows furrowed.

"So that's it!" I huff and collapse on the bed. Jayfeather instantly motions me next to him.

"OK, first we need to attach this object to this other one over here.. and screw this to this." He pointed to a bunch of complicated-looking objects laid in front of him.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No, unless you know how to assemble a working robot arm that, may I add, you designed." I laughed, dragging a chair closer to him.

"Let me show you how it's done." I said with an air of authority. Jayfeather scoffed, and I punched his arm.

"OW." he muttered.

"Lets get this thing started!" I whooped.

 **~ TIME SKIP - 4 HOURS ~**

"Half Moon. Half Moon!" I was shaken awake by a drowsy Jayfeather.

"uurghhhh," I moaned. I fell asleep about an hour ago, I guess, with my head resting on my arm. "What, what's the matter?" I looked around, alarmed at Jayfeather's tone.

"Half Moon, you can go. I'll finish your arm for you." I relaxed, letting out a huge yawn and stretching. Lionblaze and Jayfeather's other roommates were collapsed on their beds, apparently they arrived when I was dozing.

"Thanks, Jay." I put my arm on his shoulder.

"Anytime," He smiled. "See you tomorrow." I turned to the door, and whispering a good night to Jayfeather, tip-toed down the hall.

 **Told you it was short, and kind of rushed because I'm super tired. Today was such a long day! Anyway, I'll be updating soon!**

 **Ciao my cupcakes!**

 **\- Wisp**


End file.
